Love at war
by kira-chan05
Summary: “This night, maybe the start of a new beginning or the end of what hadn’t took place. Tomorrow morning when either of us wakes up, one might be missing that will tear our whole apart. I just want to tell you that… I’m really thankful that I found you…” he


Author's Note: This is my first FMA fanfiction so please bear with me. I'm sorry if the story is a bit OOC.

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters in the series.

Love at war

Riza Hawkeye never dreamt of killing people. She is a peace-minded person, never wishing to harm anyone. She just realized things one day as she walked towards her room. She even thought the very first time she pulled the trigger of her gun. That really gave her a shock, though she underwent through different gun exercises the real thing is a different issue.

She stomps and shouts at the top of her lungs when it comes to her job but that was all because of her role. She must accept that: she will kill and she would be killed. For one thing she doesn't have any choice, since he chose to be a military dog she has to protect the military and the Colonel himself. Yes! Even though she really is pissed with Roy Mustang she must and must always be there to be his shield.

In the middle of the night, on the midst of her hot bath the 'red alert' bell rung. She of course, as her first reaction wondered. That bell will only ring when emergency happens. Even though she wasn't finished yet, she stood up got the towel then wiped dried herself. She was draining her tub when a loud knock was heard on her door. Immediately without thinking ran to the door answered the knocking.

Roy Mustang shoved past her shutting the entrance close. Hawkeye gasped then went to get something from her closet.

"I have to tell you something Hawkeye…" Roy paced the room then stopped to look at her.

"Colonel, may I first dress on something before I listen to you?" Riza despite the expression painted on Roy's face gained formality on the tune of her voice.

"Sit down… and don't worry you look good with that towel wrapped around your body…" he trailed off then sat beside her. With those words she seemed to feel her cheeks burn.

"What is it all about?" she cleared her throat. She didn't know why the colonel was here for. Yes, the bell rang this time of the night when all were to rest.

"We were caught off-guard" his voice relaxed but his eyes were filled with worry.

"Okay then that means that we have to take action. I have to dress up and go down. If the guard on gate failed then that means that it is all up to our unit. We have…" she trailed- off as soon as the one in front of him stopped her with his index finger placed on her lips shushing her.

"Armstrong, Havoc and the others did so, they gathered the second battalion so as the other four, and they already contact the Fuehrer for help…"

"We must be there!" Hawkeye abruptly butted in.

"Let me finish… they told me to end a thing…" he looks deep in Riza's eyes.

Riza felt her heart throb the strangest way it could possibly be. She thought of many though the silence between them was just for a second. Amidst the on-going happening on the grounds, despite the guns they could hear down them and through the tumult they could here form where they were standing, she sought for the reason why this man was sitting in front her bothered. If he is bothered then why wasn't he there with their comrade helping them? Why wasn't he out there drawing plans and launching attacks? Why of all the places to hide to he chose her room? And, why by her side?

She just felt weak for no reasons, all she could do was cover her face with her palms and cry.

On the side note, Roy was sitting there looking at her. He couldn't gather the facts why she was crying but one thing is sure, with the tears that Riza gives off he could understand her by heart and vice-versa.

"I'm sorry…" Riza said lifting her face, "I know that I look like a fool here crying in front of you… but I just can't understand why myself suddenly ached and end up crying like a baby here…" she sobbed covering her nose with her hand.

It was tear jerking. He knew for himself that this might be the end of what hasn't started yet. He pursed his lips, stopped his tears from flowing then placed both hands on the shoulder of the weeping Riza.

"This night, maybe the start of a new beginning or the end of what hadn't took place. Tomorrow morning when either of us wakes up, one might be missing that will tear our whole apart. I just want to tell you that… I'm really thankful that I found you…" he said. The girl wept more that he pulled her to an embrace.

"What is happening…" she said in a hoarse voice. "…you are scaring me…"

"I really regret this moment…no not this movement but the times before… I really love you… I may have annoyed you most of the time, but that was the only way that reminds me of you. How dumb am I? I could have told you this before, because now might be the bitter moment of your our life. That another day will come without you or me by each side…" his tear finally broke up.

"I love you Roy…" she said returning back the embrace tightly.

He raised his head to face the ceiling.

"I'm sorry if I always shout at you…" she swallowed the lump from her throat. "I'm sorry if I never smiled at you… I'm sorry if you never knew or saw my side that loves and cares for you… I'm sorry if I just told you this now…" she sobbed, swallowed again then cleared her throat.

Upon release of the embrace, she straightened to her back wiping of the wetness of her cheeks.

"Hawkeye, I command you to smile and stop crying…" he said in lawful voice.

"Colonel, I shall obey thy command…" she rode with the other's fooling.

"But then why me… why of all the people to love did you choose me?" she asked as she stood to her feet then walked to her closet pulling out his hung uniform.

"I chose to love you because I love you. No explanation or question to be spoken…" Roy said as he smiled peeking walking to the window.

They were forgetting something; they were confessing their feelings under dangerous circumstances. Roy saw an indescribable object that went crashing the window. Roy bent, ran towards Riza docking both of their bodies down. He snapped his finger the object went sparkling with fire falling apart.

"What was that?" Riza asked ah she watched the sparks fall.

"I don't know… but whatever it was… I know that it will hurt any of us." He said.

"Then, we shall go and help them…" Riza stood from the embrace of the docking Roy.

"No, not with you… I can do it myself and besides I can't take it if ever you get hurt…" Roy quickly stood up to get out of the room.

He locked the door in front of him using the keys that he had hid before. He ran through the hall and was glad that the war hasn't gone up to that floor. He only saw the room empty and the doors opened meaning that his man responded to the uproar.

Upon reaching the stairs he went down cautiously with his gun clamped in his hand. He went down a couple of steps then jumped off it landing in safety. He was now on the third floor and that floor was unruly compared to the fourth. It was visible that an explosion happened there because of the visible blood and corpses found on the floor. Though the looks made him lose hope he still thought that everything was alright

After surveying the establishment he went to the grounds and accompanied his men as they battled the enemies. Compared to their number before their was now down to only a few and it is all up to them.

"Colonel… where is Riza?" Armstrong asked.

"Let me spare her life…" Roy sighed.

"Then, where is she, don't tell me you just left her there, if that is the case she might come here any moment and battle with us…" Armstrong implored.

"I locked her to her room and the key is with me…" Roy answered as he aimed for the enemy.

On the other hand Hawkeye forced the door open. She was now ready to kick the door but then she didn't possess that much power since in her state she suddenly felt weak. The thought of Roy alone there loitering made her sick. What if anything happens to him and she can't help? What if Roy was suddenly shot there who will nurse her? Or, what if suddenly a canon was fired and the ball just hits him dead?

She desperately ran to the window and searched for the other. She can't see clear since the outside was dark with the lamp post out.

After a couple of moments she just woke up, she found herself sprawled on the floor. She was sleeping for God only knows for how much time and know she knows that she really- sickly need to know what was happening outside. Noticing that the shower of bullets were finished she stood and darted her eyes to the door. She fully concentrated and summoned all her force readied her arms and ran with all her wait then banged the door. Being so glad that the door finally gave up, she got to her foot then ran. She explored the floor and felt nervous about the chaotic scenario.

With all the doors broken down, wholes on the wall and the bodies laying dead on the way her heart felt pain. Was this defeat? She made no contribution to win.

As fast as she could she ran as fast as light. She found the main entrance blocked by the fallen beam and so she climbed through it and jumped for the exit. She saw an infamous blonde lain on the floor. She walked blindly, then quickly then ran fast. It was Havoc, it was Havoc his comrade.

"Havoc…" she stood there looking at him. He made no response. She knelt to his side then shook him gently, shook him frantically then slapped him.

"This is not the time to full around Havoc, I tell you! Answer all at once!" she sobbed.

She knows for herself that she was late that the man in front of him was dead. She saw another one sitting beside the tank, a huge built man with the blonde mustache. She once again ran like the other one this is dead. She just closed his eyes with her palm and hugged him.

Thinking of the possibilities that the other, Roy, could be dead made her grew tired. She just stood tall then surveyed the area. There was no trace of the man. It just made her all the more nervous. It just came to her that she suddenly stared into the forest entrance and ran in to it.

"Roy!" she called out. She made a path, she didn't know where he was bu she still searched and no one could stop her. If the others were alive they'll stop her and be the one to search. But now that they are gone, it is all up to her.

If it was possible to count the trees where she passed by or the velocity he was taking it could be that he was running 10 meters per second passing by 12 trees or more.

"Roy Mustang!" she called out.

She kept on yelling her name but never got tired even if she got no response. Her voice felt raspy and her throat felt soar but still she didn't give up.

She ran and ran and ran until she heard a loud gun shot not from a far. She felt her knees weak that she found her knees dropped to the ground. She still managed to stand and run to the loud sound and found someone groping for his arms and aiming to another someone. Her eyes widened when she saw that Roy was lying with blood as he also aimed for the standing guy. She quietly docked then got her gun aimed for the man and shouted.

"If you want me to spare your life, drop your gun and leave the man alone!" she said. Her voice hoarse.

"Unfortunately I don't find it cool that someone here other than this man is alive." He kicked Roy's side.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" she shouted back as she walked towards the man still aiming the gun at him.

"Ri…riza!" she heard his voice. "…go! Run I can do this…" he gave her a weak smile.

She felt her heart leaped when she saw her smile, but this was all foolish, all she wants is to help him and know the other wants her out of this business.

"No, I won't go! As long as I am ALIVE and breathing… I'll not loose you!" she shouted.

"Brave soul you are, but I don't think that you can just shoot me here huh?" the man deed an over take he walked towards Riza and poked the gun to her forehead the she also deed.

"One move and you'll be dead!" the man said as he grinds his teeth.

"One more word and you'll be dead!" she answered back.

She knows that she can pull the trigger anytime but that just makes her mind give up. She can't just kill but if killing means saving Roy then…

BANG!

The man dropped dead and so was his gun. Riza on the side note felt her knees go weak and fell down. She tried to stand and saw Roy standing there looking at her glad. She went to her and touched him by the cheek. He was shot by his legs and shoulder. Riza got her handkerchief and tied it of the other's leg to stop the bleeding.

He just saw her gaze to him soften. He just loves the way she does that.

"I'm glad you are safe!" he reached for her hand then held it tight.

"Yeah! Right! After locking me inside my room, who wouldn't be safe?" she chuckled.

"Ugh!" he flinched.

"I already called Central City and by this time they are already there… we must go!" she took Roy by the arm and assisted him by letting him lean through her frame. They walked till they reached the headquarters.

The rescue was there all debris was collected not all was dead but badly injured. She walked Roy to the ambulance and let him sat there as the nurses assisted him.

The next morning the Hospital was full of paparazzi especially Roy's room. But then the fuehrer prevented them from entering the room by barricading it with armed men.

Roy was awake with the bandages around her shoulder and his leg. Riza was beside him sleeping soundly sited by the bedside. He just watched her fascinated.

Riza felt the sunlight stroke her face that she jolted out of her sleep and stretched out. She saw Roy looking at her and so she stood and raced three of her fingers to her forehead as a salute.

"Isn't it great that we woke up with each other side-by-side?" Roy inquired.

"It is indeed great especially when you protect someone especial to you?" Riza smiled.

"And that is who?" Roy asked as he smirked at her.

"Someone by the name or Roy Mustang…" she smirked back.

"Oh that man… the handsome man who loves a beautiful blonde." He played along.

A/n: thank you for reading and r&R V!


End file.
